Devices known as crawlers or miniature robot devices can be used to perform some tasks such as air gap inspection and wedge tapping without removal of the rotor in some types of electrical machines. In some applications disassembling the machine prior to inspection is difficult or unpractical from a cost or system complexity standpoint. Some existing inspection systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.